


And Loving You

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Charlotte rarely lets herself go, even around Cordelia.





	And Loving You

Charlotte was usually a very put together, sort of uptight person.

Her job required it, and so did her mere existence as a black lesbian. She was tough, and sure as hell had some trust issues. But Cordelia got the chance to see through it all, and see her at her most vulnerable.

Cordelia was the one who rubbed her back when the stress of work sent her near tears, or the one who wiped those tears if she eventually let them fall. To Charlotte, Cordelia seeing her cry was more intimate than seeing her naked. And Cordelia was honored to be the woman Charlotte chose to show that bit of herself to.

But crying wasn’t the only thing Charlotte felt vulnerable doing. The complete opposite of the spectrum held the same; she was rarely playful or silly, even with Jason. But Cordelia was also lucky enough to see that side of her.

“It’s worth making a fool of myself to hear you laugh,” Charlotte had once told her.

Cordelia’s laugh would probably be considered obnoxious by most. It was loud, high-pitched, and she snorted like crazy. But Charlotte adored it, even after hearing it so much.

In fact, she loved it so much, that she constantly found it necessary to reduce her partner to a giggling mess with her quick fingers.

“This is so unfair!” Cordelia would cry every time, her feet kicking out in a feeble attempt to escape.

“All is fair in love and war, babe,” Charlotte would reply before leaning in to kiss her, stopping her ticklish assault.

But the thing was, Cordelia had never tried to get her back, in all the years they’d been together. She wasn’t even sure why. Well, on one hand there was the chance that Charlotte would absolutely hate being tickled, shove her off, and being thoroughly pissed off at her. Or, the better option, Charlotte wasn’t ticklish at all and would exact her revenge on Cordelia until she cried tears of laughter. And maybe she just couldn’t imagine seeing Charlotte in hysterical laughter beneath her fingers.

But she sure as hell wanted to find out what it looked like, so she was willing to give it a shot.

On the couch, curled up beside one another with two glasses of wine. A perfect evening alone, and they would be going to one of Jason’s baseball games the next day, which they were both excited for. They’d seriously considered making signs for him, but decided he would be too embarrassed to look them in the eye afterwards if they did.

“How was your day?” Cordelia asked.

“Busy,” Charlotte replied. “As usual. Nothing too bad though, which was nice. And yours?”

“Busy,” Cordelia said. “I was cooking all day! I think I’m getting better.”

“You know I love your food,” Charlotte replied, tweaking her hip with two fingers.

Cordelia giggled, batting at her hand. “Don’t! You’ll make me spill my wine,” she pouted. “Plus we both know you only tolerate my cooking.”

Charlotte chuckled, shaking her head fondly. Then she took Cordelia’s glass out of her hand, and placed it on the table along with her own. “There, now we don’t have to worry about spilling,” she said, leaning in to kiss her, arms wrapping around her waist.

Cordelia kissed her back, eyes fluttering shut happily. It was the perfect opportunity, but did she want to ruin the moment? Oh, it would be worth it.

Her hands ran up Charlotte’s thighs and made their way to her sides, and gave them a gentle squeeze. Charlotte’s muscles definitely twitched, but she otherwise had no reaction. Cordelia slid her hands higher and let her fingertips trail over her ribcage. Another twitch, and her lips tugged at the corners against Cordelia’s mouth, but she was trying to hide it or fight it or both. So she was at least a little ticklish, and that was enough. Cordelia relished in the kiss for one last second before going to town on her partner’s sides, making Charlotte pull away with an actual squeal.

“You’re ticklish!” Cordelia cried happily. “All this time I never tried to get revenge, but now I can!”

“You’re evil!” Charlotte replied, squirming and laughing, actually laughing with her head thrown back and her eyes crinkled at the corners.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

“Please no more!” she said after a minute, and Cordelia stopped instantly.

“I’m sorry baby, you just looked so cute I got carried away,” she said, brushing the hair out of Charlotte’s face.

She took a deep breath, smoothing out her shirt and trying to regain her composure. It wasn’t really working, because her cheeks were flushed, and she couldn’t seem to fully get the smile off her face.

“I love you,” was all she had to say after.

And Cordelia smiled. “I love you too,” she said, before leaning in to kiss her again.

Charlotte rarely let herself be vulnerable around people, but Cordelia was lucky enough to be the exception. She felt incredibly lucky to be that special person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
